sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Атеизм
Атеи́зм (от , то есть безбожный) — мировосприятие, согласно которому естественный, материальный мир является единственным и самодостаточным, а для объяснения явлений и описания законов природы не требуется привлечение сверхъестественных сил, например, Бога, богов, духов, других внематериальных существ. Атеисты считают все существующие религии и верования творением самого человека, а появление Вселенной рассматривают с научной точки зрения. Основной, наиболее общественно значимый вид атеизма — научный, или позитивный, атеизм — тесно связан с рационализмом, скептицизмом, светским гуманизмом и свободомыслием. С этими течениями его роднит неприятие веры в качестве инструмента познания мира, утверждение в качестве инструмента такого познания научных методов, борьба с догматизмом (в том числе и среди атеистов) и свободное обсуждение философских проблем. С точки зрения научного атеизма религия и наука являются взаимоисключающими явлениями общественной жизни, одно обязательно исключает другое. Классификация течений атеизма ещё до конца не устоялась и имеет множество трактовок. Например, классификация по степени осознания атеистических идей делит атеизм на неосознанный — стихийный, и осознанный. Также различают практический и теоретический атеизм (В. Бруггер); радикальный, агностический, постулатный (Х. Шмидт); марксистский, рационалистический, экзистенциалистский (И. Лепп), три вида атеизма, связанные с именами О. Конта, Л. Фейербаха и К. Маркса, а также Ф. Ницше (А. де Любак). Кроме позитивного атеизма существует и негативный атеизм. Современное состояние атеизма thumb|Процент европейцев, верящих в Бога, по результатам опроса 2005 года Для современной западной цивилизации характерно падение интереса к религии среди широких слоёв населения, особенно среди технической интеллигенции. В развитых странах снижается посещаемость храмов, уменьшается количество проводимых ритуалов, происходит увеличение числа людей, причисляющих себя к агностикам или атеистам, даже у верующих религия теряет своё главенствующее положение. Характерным в этом отношении является публикация известным американским епископом книги под названием «Почему христианство должно измениться или умереть: Епископ обращается к верующим» Why Christianity Must Change or Die: A Bishop Speaks to Believers In Exile, ISBN 0060675365. В промышленно развитых странах основной опорой религиозного мировоззрения остаётся немногочисленное сельское население, а идеологическим стержнем — гуманитарная интеллигенция. Атеисты связывают религиозность этой части интеллигенции с её односторонним образованием, отсутствием знаний о передовых достижениях естественных наук и техники. Совершенно иная ситуация в развивающихся странах, а также в странах бывшего СССР. В странах Африки, на Ближнем Востоке непрерывно возрастает рост религиозности, доходящий до фанатизма и фундаментализма. В большинстве исламских стран атеизм считается преступлением, за так называемое «богохульство» в Пакистане могут приговорить к смертной казни. Ситуация с атеистическим движением в России и странах СНГ также очень сложна. Крах господствующей «коммунистической» идеологии, которая провозглашала в качестве основного мировоззрения «официальный атеизм» и действовала при этом методами не убеждения, а репрессий, насильственно насаждая этот псевдоатеизм, где вместо Бога предлагалось верить в непогрешимость пророков марксизма-ленинизма, привёл к сильной реакции общества, качнул маятник общественного сознания в сторону неприятия атеизма. Возросло влияние Русской православной церкви, началось её частичное сращивание с государственными органами власти, произошёл всплеск мистических настроений в обществе и увлечений различными лженауками (например, астрологией). Несмотря на это, российское атеистическое движение набирает силу, используя информационное пространство рунета для обсуждения общих проблем, координации и консолидации усилий по предотвращению дальнейшей клерикализации государства. История атеизма Атеистические убеждения, по-видимому, зародились почти одновременно с появлением религиозных культов. Первоначально это был неосознанный атеизм, выражавшийся в прагматическом отношении к ритуалам среди самих служителей культа и вождей племён, которые использовали религиозные формулы для упрочнения своего влияния на население. Более осознанный, агностический атеизм стал оформляться только с появлением философских школ. Древнеиндийские источники доносят до нас эхо споров между представителями философской школы Локаята (Брихаспати, Дхишан — V век до н. э.) и сторонниками ведического учения. Сочинения философов этой школы не сохранились, о их позиции известно только благодаря трудам их противников. Однако можно сказать, что локаята были первыми последователями атеизма — они утверждали, что бога нет, что мир никто не создавал, что он появился и развивается по своим внутренним законам, они отказывались признать существование жизни после смерти, и считали, что всё, что написано в Ведах, представляет собой обман.Чанышев А.Н. Начало философии: М., Издательство Московского университета, 1982 — стр. 156-163 Вероятно, древнейшим дошедшим до нас памятником религиозного свободомыслия является древнеегипетская «Песнь арфиста» Францов Г.П. У истоков религии и свободомыслия.//Научный атеизм. Издательство «Наука». Москва 1972, с.446: Тела исчезают, другие пребывают, так со времен предков! Цари, которые были до нас, покоятся в их пирамидах. Те же, которые строили гробницы, их мест погребения нет. Что сделалось с ними? Я слышал речи Имхотепа и Хардедефа, чьими словами говорят все. А что их места погребения? Их стены разрушены, их мест нет, как не бывало. Никто не приходит оттуда, чтобы рассказать, что с ними, чтобы рассказать об их пребывании, чтобы успокоить наше сердце до того, как вы пойдете туда, куда ушли они. Будь радостен, чтобы заставить забыть свое сердце, что тебя похоронят. Следуй своему сердцу, пока ты живешь! Возлагай мирру на голову свою, одевайся в тонкие полотна, умащайся чудесными, истинными мазями царей! Умножай удовольствия, которые ты имеешь, и не давай поникнуть своему сердцу. Следуй желанию его и благу своему! Совершай дела твои на земле по велению своего сердца и не печалься до того, как придет к тебе день оплакивания. Не слышит воплей тот, чье сердце успокоилось, оплакивания никого не спасают из подземного мира. Проводи день радостно, не унывай из-за этого. Ведь никто не уносит своего добра с собой. Ведь никто не вернулся, кто ушел. Неизвестный автор критикует веру в загробное царство - центральный "догмат" египетской религии — на том основании, что он не подтверждается непосредственными знаниями. Известные атеисты В Древнем мире * Анаксимандр Анаксимандр создал одну из первых геоцентрических моделей космоса. * Анаксимен Анаксимен учил, что мир возникает из «беспредельного» воздуха, и все многообразие вещей есть воздух в различных своих состояниях. * Гераклит Эфесский Согласно учению Гераклита, все произошло из огня и пребывает в состоянии постоянного изменения. * Демокрит Демокрит описал мир как систему атомов в пустоте * Диагор * Фалес Милетский Фалес впервые ввел понятие природы. * Эпикур Эпикур считал, что познание природы освобождает человека от страха суеверий и вообще религии, а также от боязни смерти. В средние века * Омар Хайам - персидский поэт, математик, астроном, философ. В новое время * Бакунин, Михаил Александрович - российский публицист, идеолог народничества. * Гольбах, Поль Анри — французский философ. * Дидро, Дени — французский философ. * Марк Твен - американский писатель. * К. Маркс — философ, экономист, создатель марксистcкого учения и один из основателей теории коммунизма. * Мирбо, Октав — французский писатель. * Ф. Ницше — немецкий философ. * Фейербах, Людвиг - немецкий философ. * Шелли, Перси Биш - английский поэт. * Фридрих Энгельс — один из основателей теории коммунизма. ХХ-ХХI века * Азимов, Айзек — писатель-фантаст. * У. Баффет — известный американский инвестор, бизнесмен и филантроп. * Б. Гейтс — глава компании Microsoft, меценат. Самый богатый человек на планете с 1994 года. * Бунюэль, Луис — испанский кинорежиссёр. * Вайнберг, Стивен — физик. * Гаррисон, Гарри — писатель-фантаст. * В. Л. Гинзбург — российский физик, лауреат Нобелевской премии по физике за 2003 год. * Джордж Бернард Шоу — английский писатель. * Докинз, Ричард — английский зоолог, автор книги «Иллюзия Бога». * А. Кларк — британский писатель-фантаст. * Крик, Фрэнсис - английский биолог. * С. Кубрик — американский кинорежиссёр. * В. Ульянов (Ленин) — русский революционер, марксист, основатель советского государства. * Николсон, Джек - американский актер. * Александр Никонов — российский журналист и писатель, автор книги «Апгрейд обезьяны» * Мао Цзэдун — основатель Коммунистической партии Китая и Китайской Народной Республики. * Пол Пот (Салот Сар) — диктатор Камбоджи и лидер движения Красные Кхмеры. * Бертран Рассел — философ, гносеолог, логик, автор лекции «Почему я не христианин». Считал себя агностиком http://scepsis.ru/library/id_300.html. * К. Саган — выдающийся американский астроном и популяризатор науки. * Ж. П. Сартр — философ-экзистенциалист, писатель. * Сидис, Уильям. * Скиннер, Беррес — американский психолог. * И. Сталин — советский лидер и основатель тоталитарного режима в Советском Союзе. * Зигмунд Фрейд, австрийский психиатр и мыслитель, основатель психоанализа. Критика атеизма Многие критики атеизма считают, что атеизм является своеобразной формой религии, так как опирается на научный метод и рационалистическую позицию познания мира, утверждающую, что «''для объяснения явлений и описания законов природы не требуется привлечение сверхъестественных сил''». Однако, сама эта позиция о том что «все может быть познано рационально», не может быть доказана никаким рациональным методом, и следовательно, является формой религиозной веры. Надо отметить, что попытка определить атеизм как некую религию, в конечном итоге сводится к примитивному заключению: «Религия — вера в Бога, атеизм — вера в его отсутствие». Ложность такого высказывания состоит в неверной логической предпосылке, а абсурдность в том, что в скрытой форме оно признает лишь одну форму мировоззрения — веру, отрицая научное познание окружающего мира вообще. Атеисты, опровергают его, выстраивая подобное же суждение в шутливой форме: «Если атеист не курит, следовательно, он курит отсутствие табака». Критики считают что атеисты исходят из того, будто им априори известно, о том, что мир полностью познаваем непосредственно. Но парадокс такой позиции заключается в том, что не имея представления о всей системе (не имея полной модели мира) — невозможно сделать вывод о его полной познаваемости. Более того, новейшие исследования в области теории систем и формальной логики, (см. Пенроуз, «Новый ум короля») утверждают, что в мире существуют принципиально невычислимые функции, что ставит под сомнение базовый постулат атеизма — возможность рационального объяснения всех процессов в мире, без привлечения сверхъестественных (внешних по отношению к реальному миру, непознаваемых рационально) сил. Выдвигая подобные возражения, критики почему-то не видят, что та самая картина мира (реального мира), которой они оперируют, есть собственно картина мира, полученная при помощи самого же научного метода, а не одна из моделей, когда-либо предлагаемых различными религиями — например: геоцентризм; плоская земля, накрытая твёрдым куполом неба; слоны, держащие землю и стоящие на черепахе. Слабость такой критики состоит в следующем: 1.Говоря о познаваемости мира, атеисты исходят не из того, что она им «априорно известна» (априори - предшествующий опыту), а из того, что сам ход научного познания материального мира позволяет сделать вывод о его, мира, познаваемости. Любопытно, что сам процесс познания является либо апостериорным, то есть опытным, либо исходит из ранее полученных знаний, а термин «априори» введен средневековыми схоластами для обозначения «знаний» получаемых помимо опыта. 2.Даже если формально предположить невозможность «полного» познания мира, то это совершенно не свидетельствует о наличии «внешних сил» ни о, тем более, их свойствах. 3.Рассматривая противостояние атеистического и религиозного мировоззрений на поле познания, следует отдать преимущество атеизму ещё и по следующей причине. Результаты и важность научного и технического прогресса отрицать невозможно просто по причине их наличия, религиозные «сущности» же не более чем сущности идеалистические, причем возникновение всех существующих религиозных культов прекрасно просматривается на исторической «шкале» человечества. В качестве ответа на подобную критику, атеисты обычно заявляют о использовании принципа Бритвы Оккама, к сверхъестественным силам. Поскольку любое влияние на реальный мир таковых сил может быть использовано как доказательство их существования, а такого влияния не наблюдается, то вопрос самого существования сверхъестественного теряет смысл, поскольку их наличие или отсутствие не влияет и не влияло на развитие реального мира. Эта позиция, как и любые, также имеет существенный изъян: чтобы применить принцип Бритвы Оккама, необходимо располагать доказательством отсутствия такого влияния сверхъестественных сил. Что возможно только при полной познанности мира. Удивительным образом критики, сомневающиеся в возможности применения Бритвы Оккама (формулируемому в атеизме в виде «не плодите сущности без необходимости»), забывают о другом принципе логики — принципе доказательства, заключающемся в необходимости доказывать именно утверждения о существовании объекта, а не утверждения о его не существовании (отсутствии) и таким образом надо обладать не «доказательством отсутствия такого влияния сверхъестественных сил», а доказательством существования таких сверхъестественных сил, получить которое «критики» до сих пор так и не смогли. В связи с подобной попыткой критики применимости Бритвы Оккама интересен вопрос о изменении взгляда на существование доказательства бытия божьего в христианстве. Если в Ветхом Завете есть сцены, где божество, которое в последствии стало называть Богом-Отцом, присутствует лично, например, общается с Моисеем, помогает евреям завоевать Святую Землю, Новый Завет посвящен Богу-Сыну, то в последствии христианское богословие создает доказательства бытия (космологическое, онтологическое и т. д.). В настоящее же время выработана точка зрения, состоящая в том, что невозможно доказать как бытие так и не бытие Бога логически или математически (см. Бог). необходимости доказывать именно утверждения о существовании объекта, а не утверждения о его не существовании (отсутствии) и таким образом надо обладать не «доказательством отсутствия такого влияния сверхъестественных сил», а доказательством существования таких сверхъестественных сил, получить которое «критики» до сих пор так и не смогли. Каждая наука имеет свою сферу исследования, и не может делать широких выводов относительно сверхъестественного мира. Хотя она и может основываться на методологии атеистической или религиозной. Из это делается вывод, что научного атеизма не может быть в принципе, так как ни одна наука не может в силу своей области исследования отрицать Бога в принципе. Максимум, что может какая-нибудь из наук - это поставить под сомнение какие-то конкретные факты, связанные с какой-либо религией. Но делать обобщенный вывод ни одна из наук не может и не делает. Нет ни одной по-настоящему научной публикации, которая научно отрицает бытие Бога. Поэтому попытки спекулировать словом "наука" в критике религии ненаучно. По этой причине большинство современных ученых отказались от попыток научно отрицать бытие Бога и занимаются исследованием тех феноменов, связанных с религией, которые входят в предмет их науки. Например, это исследования в области психологии, социологии, истории, философии религии и т.п. Критика религии осталась вне наук (за исключением некоторых философских дисциплин) и осталась лишь в области философии и идеологической борьбы. Статистика по разным странам Больше всего атеистов в Чехии (от 49 % до 55 % по разными данным) и в Нидерландах Некоторые организации проводят исследования распространённости атеизма в разных странах. * На 2005 год первое место в списке 50 самых атеистических стран мира, составленным американским колледжем Питцер, занимает Швеция (45—85 % жителей являются атеистами). За ней следует Вьетнам (81 %), Дания (43—80 %), Норвегия (31—72 %), Япония (64—65 %), Чехия (54—61 %), Финляндия (28—60 %), Франция (43—54 %), Южная Корея (30—52 %) и Эстония (49 %). Американский колледж Питцер опубликовал список 50 самых атеистических стран мира по состоянию на 2005 год. Цитаты * I contend that we are both atheists. I just believe in one fewer god than you do. When you understand why you dismiss all the other possible gods, you will understand why I dismiss yours. (Я утверждаю, что мы оба атеисты. Просто я верю на одного бога меньше чем вы. Когда вы поймёте почему вы отвергаете всех других возможных богов, тогда вы поймёте почему я отвергаю вашего.) — Сэр Стефен Генри Робертс (1901—71), историк. Примечания См. также * Конфессии * Карианство * Апгрейд обезьяны. Большая история маленькой сингулярности Ссылки * Книга "Основы научного атеизма" * Атеистический сайт * Научный атеизм * Философия и атеизм * Сэм Хэррис «Что такое атеизм?» *